Doomed Love
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Sam is torn between between old love and her soulmate. But what causes Sam to go on the run from one of these men? Who does she choose Sonny or Jason?
1. Chapter 1 its over

She stood out on the balcony of the darken penthouse. It was the middle of the night and all was silent. This is what her life consisited of now. Spinelli was sound asleep and Jason wasn't home. He wouldn't come home until she went to bed. Thats how it was now. Never in the same room or spent any time together or just alone with each other. If one was home, more than likely the other was either gone doing who god knows what or in opposite sides of the penthouse. But it was more the fact one of them would just leave. If jason came home and sam was in the living room she would just leave and vise versa. That was thier life for about a month now after they both confessed everything. Sam told him about her past and amelia. Because sam had caught amelia talking about it and out her, amelia left town and went back to manhattan and sam went to tell jason that her tv star days were over. With her confessing, jason thought it was the right thing to do and tell her about baby jake. Sam listened to everything he had to say before telling him she has known for months now. You'd think that everything they confessed they'd agreed to go thier seprate ways but that was the opposite neither one of them wanted to lose each other. That night they confessed their never dieing love for one another, and never made love like they ever had before. A few days after that night sam had ran into elizabeth in the park with the kids. Sam told her she knew everything and she told Liz to stay away from her and jason, that they were trying to build a new life together. Elizebeth had ran to jason telling him everything that sam had said and he went home and they got into a fight. Thats how they ended up where they are now. They still shared the same bed but they were strangers to each other. But god help her she still loved him more than anything thats why the decison she had come to was killing her. She had made a reservation at the metrocourt in one of the suite rooms, and she didn't know how long she would stay there. She would be going their tomorrow, she would also be talking to carly and jax tomorrow about working for them again. She didn't know how to tell jason, should she stay around and wait for him or leave him a note. Since they don't speak much it be weird. She walked back inside and took her glass back to the kitchen. She didn't drink coffee anymore. She held her stomach. she had told jason yet and didn't know if she should. He made it crystal clear he didn't want any more kids, but this was a miracle baby for her and she wasn't going to burden him with it. She hadn't told anyone. The only person that knew was Dr. Lee. She had been following Dr.Lee's instrutions to a T well almost all, Dr. Lee told her to tell jason about it because it wouldn't be stress on her later. And she and Dr. Lee were doing everything to make sam carry the baby full term. She washed her glass and then went back out on the balcony, it was such a nice night. She heard the door open to the penthouse and she stepped inside and saw jason, jason saw her their eyes met both filled with sadness sam looked down and started to go for the stairs. Jason watched her.

"Sam, you don't have to leave" jason grabbed her arm.

"jason, why should tonight be any different from any other day?"

"because its our anniverary"

sam had completely forgot about that. she looked into his eyes she could see the sadness and knew he could see hers. "we don't have an anniversary anymore jason" a tears started falling down her face.

jason reached up and wiped the tears away." yes we do" sam's head rested on jason's hand. She missed his touch. it pained her so much.

"jason you call whats been going on for a month now, us still together? jason i think you and i both know this has been over for awhile"

"you don't mean that sam, i know things haven't been good lately but i still love you"

"and i love you" sam kissed him. "but no matter how much we love each other jason, we both know its true, and ill love you till the day i die but its time to end this so we don't ruin what we had"

"sam, don't do this, you know you don't want to do this"

"No i don't jason its killing me to walk away from you, from us, but i don't want to end up resenting you or even hating you" sam turned to go up the stairs. Spinelli had been listening to them talking and his family was breaking up and thats how he thought of them was his family.

"sam, wait" sam stopped on the stairs and looked at jason. "come on don't give up on us!"

"im not giving up jason, im saving us, thats why im leaving tomorrow?" jason and spinelli were both in shocked.

"what your leaving?how long have you been thinking of leaving?"

"awhile jason, but i'l leaving tomorrow, i already have everything set up all i have to do is pack my clothes and leave" sam turned and was going up the stairs. Spinelli ran up stairs quickly and went to his room. Jason chased after sam. She was walking passed thier bedroom.

"sam wait where are you goin?" he asked standing infront of their bedroom door.

"im staying in the other bedroom jason, this is really over" she walked in to the room shutting the door and locking it behind it. Jason walked into what was their bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Sam spent the night crying, and packing. Most of her clothes was in that room already because their wasn't much room in jason's for them to share. What clothes was in there she got in the morning. When day finally came. sam took a shower, grabbed her clothes from jason's room. She hadn't heard anyone all morning upstairs so she figured they were both gone. But she was wrong. this was the first morning that they were all their. Sam walked downstairs carring her bags, she saw jason at the desk and spinelli coming out of the kitchen with a coffee cup and organge soda. He sat the coffee down by jason. Jason hadn't heard sam come down.

"want me to get you a cup fair samantha?" spinelli asked

"no thank you" she sat her bags down and walked over to spinelli. "i really got to go i have a ton of stuff to do today."

"so your really leaving?" he asked and jason turned around and looked at them.

"ya i am, its for the best" she kissed his forehead. "if you ever need any help or want to talk, just call and ill be there for you'' she picked up her bags.

"do you need help sam?" jason asked.

"no i have everything taken care of" jason got up and opened the door.

"take care sam"

"good bye jason" she said walking out the door and getting on the elevator. She started crying as she went down and to her car. Sam drove to the metrocourt and walked in. They went ahead and took her bags up to her room while is finished checking in. Sam told the front desk clerk to tell carly or jax that she needed to talk to one of them. She got her key and went up to her room. Even though she knew it was the right move and moving out of jasons it killed her, It broke her heart in two. She couldn't stop crying either which wasn't good if she was going to be talking to hopefully her bosses again. She fell asleep crying on the couch. Carly came in to work and walked up to the front desk.

"any messages for me?"

"only one from sam mccall, she would like to talk to you or jax"

"ok well call her for me and tell her that im here if she wants to come by" carly was getting ready to walk away.

"ok ill just call up to her room" that made carly stop

"she is staying here?"

"yes mrs. jacks."

"for how long?" he brought up her information on the computer.

"it says she is staying in the suite and doesn't have a check out date, she doesn't know how long she will be here"

"ok, ill just go up and see her." carly got her room number and headed up to her room. She didn't know why sam would want to talk to either her or jax let alone be staying here for date unknown. She stood outside the door. Sam and carly still had their issues but that gotten passed most of them especially lately. They were starting to build a friendship which both were happy with. Carly knocked on the door. Startling sam on the other side. She sat up.

"who is it?"

"sam its carly"

"coming" sam got up and saw herself in the mirror, she looked like crap, "great just great" she said as she opened the door.  
"sam, you look like hell,"

"thanks carly, please come in" sam moved out of the way so carly could come in. carly walked in and sat down on the couch and sam walked around.

"why did you ask to see me?"

"well i'd like to work for you and jax again"

"why would you do that?"

"well, as you know everyday heros has been cancelled and i can't live off that money forever"

"no but you could jasons"

"jason isn't a factor in my life anymore"

"i don't understand sam?"

"i left jason this morning or actully last night, but i left the penthouse this morning"

"what! this doesn't make since, yesterday would of been your what 3rd or 4th anniversary"

"ya well i ended things"

"why would you do that? i thought you guys were happy at less thats what jason told me a few days ago"

"yeah well he was lieing to you carly, things have not been good for about a month. last night was the first time was spoke in a month, spent time in the same room in a month"

"what why?"

"because he got mad cause i told elizabeth to stay out of our life because we were going to try and rebuild it"

"that is understandable"

"ya well he didn't see it that way, but all in all i don't know if i could ever forgive him for giving elizabeth a baby, so thats why i would like to work for you guys again, i need a way to support myself"

"ya of course you can work for us again, ill talk to jax and find out whats avalivable, is there anything else?" carly asked as she stood up.

"ya, whatever job you give me can it not be to demanding?"

"what do you mean by that"

"i can't take any risks?"

"risk with what?"

"im pregnant carly, and if i didn't need the money i wouldn't be working at all!"

"your pregant?"

"yes"

"how far along?"

"a month"

"jason never told me"

"jason doesn't know"

"what you can't keep this from him"

"i'm not telling him anytime soon carly, it kills me to of walked away from him, and not tell him about this child, but im not going to burden him and make him think i want him to take care of me, its just not me"

"but he has a right to know,"

"maybe so, but im not the one who didn't want a baby"

"ok will ill talk to jax and get back to you on the job"

"thank you carly" sam shut the door behind carly as she left. she went and took a shower before laying down and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 a baby emergancy

Months had gone by and Sam hadn't seen jason at all. Carly and Jax gave her a job as the restrauant manager. It wasn't hard, after awhile sam got the hang of things. Sam still hadn't told jason she was pregnant and shew as shocked no one else had told him either. Every once in awhile her and carly would get a talkin while sam was working. Even though carly still was jason's best friend they weren't on good terms, the choices he had been making carly wasn't happy with. No one knew for sure, but the rumor around town is that he started seeing Elizabeth because once sam left jason, she divorced lucky. Everyone was backing sam up on not telling jason about the baby even sonny. No one was going to tell him unless it was sam or something happened. Monica, emily and the rest of the quartermaine's checked on sam regularly to make sure she was ok and if she needed anything. In a few days emily, nikolas and lucky were going to help sam move into a nice little house she bought not that long ago. It was big enough for her and her baby, and had an extra room for her sisters to say if they wanted to anytime. It was also down the road from alexis. Their bond as mother and daughter had gotten stronger once she left jason. Alexis agreed to help sam with the baby even though she knew she would be a good mother. Kristina was excited about the baby, and kept telling sam stories about what help she was when molly was little. In a few days sam had a doctors appointment that would tell her the sex of the baby and sam couldn't wait. Her doctors appointments were set around elizabeth. she didn't want to run into her, and have her run to jason telling him about the baby. Sam was already getting big, it was hard to stay in the outfits she'd buy. Carly and Jax told sam to wear what was comfortable for her to wear at work, which was nice because she wouldn't be able to fit into a uniform of the metrocourt. The day before sam's doctor appointment sam was at work. She hadn't been feeling well all morning and she didn't think twice about it. She was sitting at the bar when jax and carly came up. jax was standing in front of her and carly was standing inbetween jax and sam. They started to talk about shipments for the restraunt. When carly notice sam looked like she was in pain.

"sam are you ok"

"somethings wrong"

"what with the baby"

"awe" she grabbed her stomach.

"oh god, jax grab her will take her to the hospital" jax walked over to sam just in time because sam passed out. Jax carried sam to the car, carly sat in the back seat with sam while jax drove them to the hospital. Carly had called ahead and emily and dr. lee were waiting. Emily was going to make sure that elizabeth got no where close to sam or her room to find out. Jax carried sam in and they wheeled her right back into a room. jax, carly, and emily were all waiting out in the waitin room for news on sam when they all saw elizabeth. With them all there she thought something was wrong with jason, because there was no other reason for them to be together. Well that knew of atless. elizabeth walked over to them.

"everything ok?"

"yap"

"then why are you guys here," she asked. looking at them.

"its none of your buisness why we are here, why don't you go slither away" carly said. she hated liz especailly after she took no time in hooking up with jason after sam left. even though things weren't great with emily and liz. emily stood up.

"come on stop this, liz i called them here to talk, can you please give us time alone"

"sure thing em" liz said and walked over to the nurse's station. They saw dr. lee and all walked in the direction dr. lee went. liz watched as they all left and wondered what really was going on.once they got outside of sam's room they started talking.

"so whats wrong with sam?"

"she was very dehydrated, and it doesn't look like she has been eatting like she should, have any of you notice sam not eatting or drinking?"

"no" they all answered.

"it was a good thing she came in then because if the way she was going she would of lost the baby, you guys need to watch her closely, as her doctor and her friend i know she hasn't deault with jason yet and that could also be hurting her to, she hasn't gotten over him, so you guys need to help sam out, maybe not so many hours at work and don't leave her alone, she's depressed and that can ultimatly harm the baby"

"ok, will work things out and take shifts if we have to on watching her" said emily

"can we go in?" asked carly

"yap but don't be to long she is weak and needs the rest"

"ok will im going to call call nik and give him the update so he can tell alexis"

"ok, ill call you later then" said jax as emily walked off to go call nik. they walked into the room and sam looked at them weakly.  
"sam why haven't you been eatting and drinking?" carly asked

"i don't know"

"sam" said jax

"please don't, i know i screwed up,"

"Ya well you could of lost the baby is that what you want?" asked carly

sam looked at her tears ran down her face.

"what is it sam?" asked jax

"it wasn't suppose to be like this"

"what isn't suppose to be like this" asked carly

"me raising a child on my own"

"sam your not alone you got so many of us here by your side"

"thanks"

"well you won't be happy because of this, your not going to be alone, someone is going to be with you 24/7"

"i don't need you guys to babysit me and take time out of your lives"

"dispite everything sam we care about you and want to you have a great life, and if that means us in your face day in and day out we will. everyone is going to help out. its not just us two."

"thank you" sam said to them.

"you need your rest will check in on you later"

"ok goodbye you too"

"goodbye sam" and with that they left. Dr. lee wanted to keep sam there for a couple of days to rehydrate her and make sure her and the baby was fine. The day she was getting released she found out she was having a baby girl. Both got a good bill of health and was released as she was leaving she saw elizabeth and elizabeth saw her walking with dr. lee. dr. lee went and talked to elizabeth hopeing she hadn't seen sams belly and it gave sam a chance to leave with out having to get upset. sam left and headed to the metrocourt to see jax and carly and to eat real food. When she got to the metrocourt carly was mad at her. sam walked up to a glaring carly.

"what have i done now?"

"why are you here?"

"im hungry and i got released."

"and why didn't you call us to come get you?"

"because i didn't need you to!"

"you know i wanted to take you home"

"carly back off, i don't need you always watching over me, i am a big girl and can take care of myself"

"apparently you can't sam or you wouldn't have been in the hospital"

"screw you carly" sam got up and walked out.

"do you think you were a little harsh with her" asked jax

"nope, because its true"

sam had left and just went to kelly's where mike was happy to see her. She walked upto the counter and sat down. She hadn't seen sonny in the corner with the boys.

"hey mike"

"how you feeling sam?"

"better not that im out of the hospital"

"you ok, you don't seem happy"

"well i just got yelled at by carly because i was released from the hospital and didn't call her to come and pick me up,"

"well, you know im always happy to see you sam, what would you like, ill make you anything!"

"um i think a cheeseburger and fries would be great"

"what to drink?"

"how about just milk"

"ill get that for you" mike left and came back with the milk before leaving to the kitchen to cook her meal. Sam rubbed her head with her hand. She was so tired. She took a drink of milk and sat there. She got uncomfortable and started moving alot. she didn't know that sonny was watching her. He could tell something was going on with her.

"owe" she said her hand on her stomach. With out second thought sonny was up.

"sam you ok?"

"don't tell me your watching me too...awe" she moved her hand again.

"sam, whats wrong?"

"nothing sonny"

"then way do you keep saying awe?"

"because this baby here won't stop kicking me"

"the baby's kicking?"

"yeah" she looked up at sonny... it was funny cause sonny wasn't their for the first time their daughter kicked but jason was and now it was sonny there for the baby's first kick "want to feel?"

"if you don't mind?"

"no," she turned her chair to him and took his hand. "feel it?"

he smiled "your going to be a great mom"

"thanks sonny, have you talked to jason?"

"no..we..." he couldn't talk anymore when michael and morgan came over.

"hey sam"

"hey michael hey morgan"

"dad told us your going to have a baby"

"i sure am, wanna feel the baby move?"

"i would love to," she grabbed michaels hand and put it where the baby was kicking.. "that is so cool" michael picked morgan up so he could feel. "is it a boy or a girl sam?" asked michael who eyes were lite up from standing their feeling the baby kick.

"i think its too early for sam to know that" said sonny who was smiling because his boys were getting a kick out of it.

"actully sonny i do know, i found out today when i was released from the hospital" she looked at sonny and smiled at the boys.

"im having a baby girl"

"cool, your going to be a good mom sam" said michael.

"why don't you and your brother go sit back down and maybe ill talk grandpa mike to bring you some cookies"

"bye michael" said sam as michael took them back to their table.

"you were in the hospital?"

"so no one told you, im fine, the baby fine, so drop it sonny"

"where are you staying sam?"

"well for a couple of days i guess the metrocourt"

"then where after that?"

"well im moving into a house that isn't that far from alexis"

"do you need any help moving?"

"nope i already have people helping me plus even if i didn't people aren't letting me be alone because its not allowed. so i'd have help no matter what"

"why don't you come stay with me instead of the metrocourt"

"i couldn't sonny"

"i insist, its much better than any room at the metrocourt"

"your right but i don't want to put you out sonny your doing enough for me now, not telling jason"

"its not my place to tell him sam, its your's and i know that you'll tell him some day"

"maybe"

"he has a right to his child sam"

"i konw sonny but i can't see him right now especially since he is with her now"

sonny left it at that. "so will you stay with me until you move into your house?"

"i dunno sonny"

"come on i know that the boys would love it and kristina will be staying with me one night"

that was a shocker "kristina staying with you,"

"she will once i tell alexis your staying there to"

"oh use me sonny"

"i do what i can" he smiled and that made sam smile

"fine ill stay with you." mike brought out her food.

"ill send milo to pick you up later"

"ok, bye sonny" she watched sonny and the boys leave and she turned to eat her food.


	3. Chapter 3 the move

Sam enjoyed staying at sonny's the boys and kristina kept her entertained. She needed it. Sonny gave her the space she need and yet he watched out for her. Sonny could tell that staying their was helping sam because she wasn't alone and the kids kept her mind off of missing jason. Emily, nik and lucky all stopped by sonnys. The guys were their to get the keys to go ahead to the house and sat things up and emily would drive sam their and help her with the bags. Sam had come out of her room at sonnys and walked into the living room. Sonny gave her a room on the ground floor so she wouldn't have to go up and down stairs pregnant. Sonny was at his desk and emily was following her with her bag.

"im going to go ahead and take this out"

"ok ill be right out em" said sam walking over to sonny. "thank you sonny, staying here really helped"

sonny got up and walked over by sam. "if you need anything, i mean anything at all, let me know and ill do it for you."

"thanks sonny if i do ill call you"

"good, take care sam" he said giving her a hug. and watching her leave.

They spent hours unpacking. Most of the house was done. Sam called for pizza and they all took a break.

"listen guys, you don't have to stay here and help anymore, you have done more than enough for me" sam said after finishing eatting her pizza.

"we want to help sam" siad lucky

"who else would i rather spend time with than the mother of my niece?" said emily with a smile.

"ya and your stuck with me no matter what cousin" said nik they laughed.

"your right and thanks, i just need some alone time"

"but we have strict orders not to leave you alone sam" said emily

"i know but alexis is going to stop by on her way home from work which is in a couple of hours"

"i don't know sam, carly would come after us"

sam rolled her eyes "carly won't do anything, and what could i possible do to myself in just a short couple of hours, you have seen me eat and drink, i think i can take care of myself"

"fine but if carly hunts me down im saying you threaten me" said lucky.

"don't worry about carly i can handle her, ive had enough practice with her" said sam. they laughed again.

"well before we leave is there anything we can do for you sam?"

"can you take that last box that needs to go up to my bedroom"

"sure will" said lucky.

"ill come with" said nik

sam and emily watched the boys go upstairs.

"Are you sure your going to be ok sam?"

"yes emily, im going to unpack a little more and then take a nap"

emily didn't like leaving her. "fine but if you need anything call and ill be here"

"i will, emily" said sam getting up and so did emily as the boys were coming down the stairs emily and sam hugged. sam walked them to the door.

"bye sam"

"bye lucky" he hugged her and left.

"what are you doing next week emily"

"nothing why?"

"i need someone to go shopping for baby things with"

"awe baby shopping, id love to" she kissed sams cheek and waited for nik

"take care, call me if you have any problems" sam knew what he was taking about.

"i don't need the help nik, and goodbye" she said with a smile as nik kissed her cheek and left with emily. sam shut the door behind them. Sam was glad to be alone finally, ever since she left the hospital she hadn't been alone. but stayign with sonny did help alot but enough is enough. Sam was able to take care of herself and her baby. She didn't need to be looked after day in and day out and she didn't need niks money. sam sat down on the couch. She went threw a box that had pictures in it and started satting them up in the living room, a picture of her and her sisters. a pic of em and nik, a family picture of alexis and her daughters. a pic of carly and the boys with jax and then another with sonny and the boys. most of these pics were given to her because they all wanted her to know who was their for her. sam started digging in the box and found a old pictures of her and jason. She started crying. Even after all theses months she still loved him so much and she knew that it would never change but the pain will lessen over time. sam got even more emotions were getting the best of her and she threw the picture at the wall shattering it. That helped a little. Sam got up and started picking up the pieces picture frame and started throwing them away. She threw the picture away and finished picking up the glass. While picking up a big piece she sliced her hand. "Damn" sam said. throwing the last piece in the trash and stood going to the bathroom and taking care of her hand. she wrapped her hand up after the bleeding stopped and went back to the living room. She threw the rest of the pictures of jason in the trash that was in the living room filling it up. She finished with the living room and layed down on the couch and fell asleep. sam had started dreaming about her and jason

jason and sam were alone in their penthouse no sign of spinelli, candles were lit and chineses food was on the table. Jason and sam was sitting on the floor laughing and enjoying the time they were sharing together. Sam made jason try some of hers and dropped it on him. he attacked her with kisses and they started making love. things started changing in the dream. they were outside of kellys sam with the baby and they had ran into jason, jason was yelling at sam, and tears were running down her face. "why didn't you tell me i was a father, i deserved better than that sam, how could you do something this horrable to me, denying me my own child" "no you don't deserve better jason, you couldn't wait for me to leave so you can go back to that tramp, im not denying you as the father everyone knows its yours, you have no right to be apart of her life or mine jason now leave me the hell alone" sam was turning to walk away and pick the baby up jason grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall holding onto her neck "now listen to me you little bitch, that is my child and you are not going to cut me out of her life" sam had started taking in her sleep "please don't, let go, stop" she never heard alexis come in and was worried about her sam.

"sam, wake up" alexis repeated trying to get sam to wake.

sam sat up so quickly she had tears running down her face and alexis was sitting their next to her. Alexis embraced her daughter and held her close. "it was just a nightmare sam, everything is ok" alexis said to her as she sat there trying to calm her down. 


	4. Chapter 4 a welcome suprise

Sam loved her new house, there were only 2 rooms left in the house that needed to be done, one was the baby's room and the other kristinas. Kristina was coming along with emily and sam and picking out stuff she wanted in her room. Kristina would only be with them for an hour because alexis would be picking her up around noon for a doctor check up. So viola dropped kristina off at sams and then they went to meet up with emily on the pier. They first took kristina around shopping and picking out a bed and everything else she wanted for the room and then they took her to kelly's for lunch and to meet up with alexis. sam and emily had left after that and did a bunch more shopping they were hitting their 3rd hour of having fun and were getting ready to leave the last store when sam started feeling pains. sam was trying to write it off but emily could tell something was wrong.

"sam are you ok?"

"i'm just having really sharp pains" sam grabbed her stomach.

"are you going into labor?"

"i don't know, can you take me to the hospital?" with that sam and emily left and went to the hospital. Dr. lee checked sam out.  
"whats going on is my baby ok?" sam asked her worried, she didn't want to care the baby this long and lose this one as well. Its getting really close to how far long she got with her other baby before losing it.

"nothing to worry about sam, its just your body getting ready for labor"

"well thats good to know"

"yap just take it easy for the next couple weeks and before you know it your baby girl will be here"

sam smiled and left walking out to the lobby to emily.

"well?"

"me and the baby is fine"

"good let me take you home"

with that sam and emily left. After emily had taken sam home, everyone had found out that emily had taken her to the hospital. Sam was getting phone calls and people checking in on her. She was getting very irrated with them. Sam shut her phone of and turned the ringer off on the house phone. She was tired from her hard day of shopping with emily and kristina. Sam locked the door and went upstairs to her bed and took a nap. People started getting worried when sam stopped answering her phones. Alexis and carly were the first to show up at Sams, they knocked on the door and sam wasn't answering they knew she was their because of her car. they screamed for sam and banged harder on the door. about that time em, nik, and lucky showed up. Alexis got her keys out and let herself into sam's house.

"ill go check upstairs" said carly as everyone went into the living room. Carly went to her bedroom and found sam in the bed.

"samantha mccall wake up" sam sat up in bed.

"Carly what are you doing here?"

"we got worried about you when you stopped answering your phone and never answered your door"

"well, i shut my phones off so i could get peace and quite you guys are bugging me and its getting rideciouls. and what do you mean We?"

"me, alexis, lucky, emilly, nik, sonny, jax"

"what the hell, im a grown women i can take care of my self, damn carly" sam got out of bed. Her hair was up in a pony and she was wearing sweats and a tank top, she headed downstairs. her and carly was arguing and everyone was listening to them argue. By this time sonny had showed up. Sam didn't notice them at first she was to busy watching her steps and arguing with carly. when she hit the bottom of the stairs and looked up and saw everyone in her living room. "OH MY GOD" she was angry! she stepped into the living room. "what the hell are you all doing here?"

"don't be mad sam" emily said

"were having a meeting"

"well have your little meeting somewhere else and leave me out of it" argued sam.

"well our meeting is about you" said alexis

"oh, what ever could it be now mother"

"we have been talking and we think that it be wise that you move in with one of us till after you have the baby"

"hell no, im not moving in with any of you"

"sam your getting close to your due date"

"So"

"so you live alone, if you go into labor you wont have a way to get to the hospital"

"thats why they invented cars"

"you cant drive yourself while your in labor sam" said nik

"yes i can"

"sam you cant even fit behind the wheel to be able to drive" carly said

"shut up, and all of you out, their is no way im living with any of you, in town, im good here"

"sam, i think it be wise if you did move in with one of us till after the baby is born, it be safer for you and the baby, who knows if something happened and you needed one of us" said lucky.

sam ignored him.

"sam luckys right" said sonny. she glared at him after sitting down in the chair across from him.

"if you don't move in with one of us, one of us will come to you" said carly

"right so which would you rather have, one of us here or staying with one of us?" said emily

"if i go with it who would i be staying with?" anger some out with every word

"well i would love to have you, but i live the farest away from the hospital" said alexis

"well she can't stay with us, the luanch would take forever" said nik

"that lives me, lucky and sonny"

"i'll be working all the time, so i wouldn't be home, plus my room at kelly's isn't exactly big enough for both of us" said lucky.

"yay down to two, please give me reasons not to stay with either of you" she harshly said. carly glared at her.

"why don't you stay with us, jax and i and the boys would love to have you stay with us" said carly with a smile

"don't take this the wrong way carly, but HELL NO"

"why not?"

"because, your house is not big enough to keep me sane, plus i don't want to walk into a room and see you and jax groping eachother, frankly its just gross carly" sonny laughed.

"what are you laughing at, that means she staying with you sonny" carly said harshly

"no im not, im staying right here" sam got up and headed out of the room with tears in her eyes. she went inot the kitchen and sat down at the table her head in her hands crying.

"let me talk to her" sonny said going into the kitchen.

"go away" sam said without looking at anyone

"sam their is obviously something wrong, you know you can talk to me" he said walking over to he and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"sonny, its not your job to comfort me"

"but i care about you sam"

"im not moving in with you, i don't want to be a burden"

"but you won't be, i enjoyed having you live with me again the last time you stayed with me" sam looked up at him tears still in her eyes. "please come stay with me, plus that way you have a huge house practily to yourself, the boys won't be their much, its carlys week, and people will stop bugging you so much"

"as long as you are sure im not intruding sonny, because i don't want that at all, you don't deserve to be the loser who has to take care of the pregnant fat lady" sonny took sams hands and pulled her up. and pulled her into a hug.

"your not a fat, and id be happy to have someone in that house when the boys aren't there, makes it feel less empty than it really is"

"thank you sonny" sam said pulling back from the hug and looking up at him. he smiled.

"now lets go tell them"

"ok" sam followed sonny back out to the kitchen. they told them all she would be staying with him.everyone left and sam packed what she needed. Sonny had sent milo when she was ready to go over there. Sam hated leaving her new house especially moving into sonnys and putting him out of his way for her. milo took sam's bag out to the car while sam locked up and headed to the car. milo drove sam to sonnys helping her out and carrying her bag for her to her room. Sonny had given her the same room she had before. sam walked into the living room and no one was their. Sam sighed. She walked over and poured herself some water when she started hearing someone come downstairs, sam turned and saw sonny.

"Hey sam, milo told me you guys were here"

"yap, im truely sorry again sonny, i know this is the last thing either one of us wanted"

"its no problem, i would of worried about you staying by yourself, this way i know your ok"  
sam smiled

"do you want something to eat?i'll cook"

"no thanks, see this is a bad side with me staying with you"

"what is?" sonny walked to his desk.

"your cooking, when im not pregnant i have a hard time saying now and when i am, its just mean"

they laughed.

"are you sure you dont want anything sam?"

"nope im good, i think im just going to go to bed, im tired"

"well ok, if you need anything, the guards can get it for you or i can which ever"

"ok, thanks sonny" sam turned to walk away

"goodnight sam" sam stoped and looked at sonny

"night sonny" she turned and headed to her room. she layed down in bed as her mind started to drift off and not long after that did she fall asleep.

after awhile sam woke up again and looked out her window out into the garden, the moon was dancing high in the sky and all was peacefull. she look at her clock and it was 1 am, she sighed and wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet. so she put on a jacket and headed out to the garden. She walked around awhile before sittign down on one of the benches. She sat their and looked up at the night sky. Tears started falling down her face when she saw a shooting star. Memories of her and jason flooded her mind, and she couldn't help but cry. Her heart ached for him, and her body longed to feel his touch once again. Sonny was looking out his window and saw sam out in the garden crying. Sonny went down and sat next to her on the bench. sam wiped her eyes quickly.

"you ok sam?"

"yap"

"then why are you crying?" she looked at sonny. he could see the pain in her eyes "you can tell me sam"

she bit her lip. "god help me sonny, i miss him"

"jason?"

"yes"

"don't waste your time and engery on him sam, he didn't want you in his life, so you need to make the best of the life your given now"

"i wish it was that simple"

"why isn't it that simple sam"

because no one knows what happened bewteen us and what happened the day i left him"

"you left him, he didn't call it off with you"

"no, he begged me to stay"

"what"

"yap, he asked me to stay and i still left, things went so wrong between us, even though i knew we still loved eachother way deep down somewhere, it wasn't worth hurting the way i was when i was with him"

"what do you mean hurting? did jason hurt you?"

"not pyshically, but i never felt so alone in my life while being with someone"

"tell me what happened between you to"

"ok so i know amelia told you about my deep dark secrets, and i want you to know i never schamed you, jason or jax"  
"i know that now"

"well we finally confessed to each other about everything, my past, baby jake it all, we made up because our love was that important to each other"

"ok"

"so that night we made love like never before, when this little one was concieved. well the next day went on like nothing happened that our lives were the best they'd ever been but i ran into elizabeth, and i told her that i knew about baby jake and that i was ok with it but wanted her to stay away from jason so we can have the best life we can with each other, because remember i wasn't suppose to have kids"

"that sounds all reasonable, so what went wrong"

"well little miss priss ran to jason tell him that we talked, making it sound worse than it really was"

"doesn't suprise me"

"well when jason got home we started to fight, and ever since then for the last month before i left we didn't speak, we didn't even spend any time together, it got so bad that when one of us was home the other one wasn't, or would leave the room, we didn't speak till our anniverary when i broke up with him"

"why didn't you stay when he asked you?"

"because even though that last month was hell, i didn't want to ruin us and our memories because i don't want to hate him, but he doesn't care about me sonny, he's with elizabeth and that hurts more than anything"

"its ok sam, you go so many people that are here for you, you'll be ok" sonny put his arm around sam and she layed her head against him. sonny remembered the way sam and him use to be all the fun they had and moments like this were he held her in his arms. sam let herself sit there resting against sonny in quite for awhile before she started talking again.

"you ever think how weird this is sonny?"

"how weird what is, us here now?"

"yes" she sat up. "all those years ago, it was jason with his arm around me telling me it was ok when i was crying about you, pregnant with your child and now all these years now, its you here with me while im crying about jason, carrying his child"

"it is weird but im gald it worked out this way sam"

"Really why?"

"because what i missed out with our child im making up with now"

sam smiled. "we really should be going back to bed"

"ok ill walk you back up to the house"they walked back up to the house and went to their rooms. for the next couple days sam and sonny spent time together talking and what not. Sam was on the couh reading one of her million baby books while sonny was at the desk working on stuff when someone came busting in talking amillion miles an hour. Sam smiled when she relized who it was. they hadn't notice sam yet and sonny was telling him to speak english. while spinelli talked agian slowly to sonny, sonny looked at sam who was smiling. Sam hadn't seen spinelli in months ever since she left. she didn't go out much didn't want people to know she was having a baby. spinelli noticed that sonny was looking past him and turned around and saw a smiling sam on the couch.

"FAIR SAMANTHA" spinelli said not noticing she was pregnant

"hey spinelli, how have you been" sam said with a smile.

"im been great, i miss you, ive moved out of jasons"

"really thats good for you, im glad your doing great"

"ya sir let me move into the old penthouse across from jasons, lulu is staying with me to"

"thats great spinelli"

"so how have you been" he walked closer and saw her stomach.. "WOAH... are you?"

sam smiled "sure am" spinelli sat down next to her and sam was grinning bigger

"hi little fearless one, but i thought you couldn't have babies?"

"well im not suppose to its a mircle baby" she moved a little because the baby was kicking. "want to feel it kick?"

"yes" sam took his hand and put it where the baby was kicking. "thats so radical, is it a stonecold special?"

"yes its jason, but he doesn't know and i want to keep it that way"

"but why? he would want to know fair samantha"

"spinelli no he can't know, he hasn't found out yet and wont"

"your secrets safe with me"

"great, so how is jason?"

"wouldn't know, we don't talk much unless he is asking me for help with work or just checking in on me to make sure i was ok, other than that he is working all the time, barely home or hes with matrunal one and the boys"

"why you move out?"

"it wasn't the same with you not their, and plus it got really crowed when liz and the boys moved in"

"sorry to here that, ive missed you spinelli but i haven't been out much didn't want jason finding about this little one or i would of stopped and visited you"

"oh its fine, but you'll have to let me know when the fearless one comes into this world"

"i will, thanks spinelli" spinelli smiled and left.

"i don't think ive seen you smile like that in a really long time"

"he's a good kid and wasn't bad to live with either"

"he's ok" sam laughed.

sam left the room and sonny went back to work. over the rest of the week sam did her thing while sonny worked. Sam was sitting on the couch watching tv when sonny came home and sat down next to sam.

"so i know that you are getting close to your babys due date so i got the baby a gift" he haded sam a small box

"sonny you didn't have to get anything"

"i know but i wanted to"

"what is it?"

"just open it"

sam opened it and it was a small box that had a necklace with a cross on it.

"its beautiful sonny, thanks"

"its the necklace i bought for our little girl"

sam looked at sonny and tears were feeling her eyes "you kept it all these year"

"ya i thought about giving it to kristina but didnt think it was right so i kept it, and now im giving it to you"

sam hugged him. "thank you so much sonny, this really means alot"

they were sitting really close and sam kissed just like they use to. She could remember the way his kisses were and loved them, then she freaked out and realized she was kissing sonny.

"im sorry" sam got up really fast and left the room. ssam locked the door behind her as she hid in her room. their was a knock onthe door and someone tried the handle

"sam, open the door"

"no sonny just go away"

"sam we need to talk"

"your right sonny, it shouldn't of ever happened"

"sam, thats not what was going to say, come on open the door sam"

their was quite.

"sam?"

he heard the door unlock and she looked at him with horror on her face

"whats wrong?"

"i think im going into labor"

"your what?"

she had a contraction

"im having this baby"

"MILO" milo appered "come on help me with sam, carry her to the car she is in labor" milo picked her up and took her out to the car and drove them to the hospital, sonny had called dr. lee that they were on their way and She was ready from them when they got there. the moment they got there they took sam straight to the delivery room, sonny was right by her side, emily had been working and called everyone that sam was having the baby. When sonny came out and went to the lounge while they cleaned the baby up and took them to the room, sonny told everyone about the baby. Dr. lee came out and told them they could go see sam and the baby.when they walked in they saw sam holding her baby girl.

"hi new mommy" said carly.

alexis was the first to reach her bed.

"awe, look how cute my grand daughter is"

"want to hold her mom"

"of course" sam handed alexis the baby, and carly was standing next to alexis playing with the baby's hand

"you got a name for her yet?"

"ive been thinking, what do you guys think of Allison Alexis Mccall"

when sam said alexis, alexis smiled.

"you wouldn't think i wouldn't name her after you would i?"

they laughed. alexis handed sonny the baby and sonny smiled.

"hi Allison Alexis Mccall"

ali grabbed his finger and held on.

they all smiled.

"how you doing?" asked nik

"im fine just a little tired"

"your a couple days early sam what made you go into labor" asked emily

sam looked at sonny. everyone got a hint that something happened

"nothing, really dr. lee said it could be anyday when i had my last check up" sam played it off

"riiiight" said carly talkign the baby from sonny and holding her.

"aint she cute jax" carly said

"isn't it time for you two to be having the baby" carly smiled

"when the times right" she laughed.

they all visted for awhile and then left when the nurse to ali back to the nursery. and sam went to sleep, sonny had been watching her from outside before leaving. 


	5. Chapter 5 punching match

after sam and ali were release sam went back to her house and her and sonny never talked about the kiss again. alexis had stopped by alot to make sure sam was doing ok and sonny had called telling her she didn't have to worry about seeing jason around town because he was out of town for a while. everyone had stopped by to visit sam and ali. Sam couldn't of loved this baby girl anymore. She was happy she was their. Sam had called spinelli and he was coming over to visit.

Sonny and sam were sitting at a table at kelly's with baby ali next to them away from the door who was sleeping. While sam and sonny talked. Jax came in with carly and joined them. they were all having a great time, when liz came in at first she didn't notice them but then she heard sam talking. liz walked up to them acting all nice.  
"hi sam, can i see your baby"

"no"

"why not?"

"cuz i dont let whores near my daughter"

"well then someone should take you away from her then, actully that sounds like a good idea"

sam was really pissed and hated liz with all she had

"i mean look your starting the circle over again"

"what are you talking about" carly said. getting just as mad.

"i mean, you were with jax here, than sonny, oh jason, and it looks like your back with sonny and from what ive heard you have been making your way around the the pcpd..."

sam got up and walked over to liz and punched her in the face.

"look here bitch, im not with anyone right now, i happen to be friends with sonny. As for the boys at the pcpd... none of them compare to how good lucky is in bed, i mean when he was with you, would he rock your world every single time? That boy is oh my god amazing, he can go at it all night,d oes he get really loud and moan out your name?"

liz punched her and sam lunged for her but jax and sonny grabbed ahold of both of them before they could throw another bunch. but no one saw carly get up and she walked up to liz and slugged her one.

"carly" jax said

"what i always wanted to do that"

the baby started crying and jax let go of sam. sam walked over to the baby and picked her up and looked at liz who was just released from sonny. "i'd watch your back because you have no clue how nasty i can really get"

"what going to have your boyfriend here take me out"

"i dont need no guy to do my dirty work for me" sam hissed at her "now run along to your pitfull life style"

sam sat down and watched liz leave. they all sat back down sam was feeding ali a bottle

"can i hold her?" asked carly

"sure" sam handed carly the baby.

"so sam your sleeping with lucky now?" asked jax

"nope"

"but you just told liz you were"

"i just said that to piss her off" sam said taking a bite of her french fries that was just delevored.

"you know she is going to go tell jason, you threaten her"

"so"

"so, that can cause alot more problems you don't need sam" said sonny

"im not afraid of that bitch or jason" sam said.

"sam i want gaurds placed at your house in case jason tries to do something" sonny suggested

"no, because you looking out for me, their going to think their is something going on when clearly their isn't"

"come on sam, just let him do this" carly said softly she was now burping the baby.

"no, i can take care of myself"

"what about your baby girl?" asked jax. carly just handed ali back to sam who placed her in the stroller.

"listen guys, let me make this crystal clear to you all, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" sam got up and left with ali.

"im putting the gaurd their rather she likes it or not because one elizabeth tells jason about ali, all hells going to break loose at sam's"

"you know thats going to make sam mad"

"i know but its for her pretection"

"are you ready to feel sam's wrath sonny"

"im prepared for sam, i fear whats jason is going to do knowing that we all knew he was going to be a father to sam's baby, jason didn't even know she was pregnant"

"we all better watch out when jason comes home" said carly

"when does he come home sonny"

"tonight"

"we better go get ready for the war" carly said getting up with jax.

sonny was already on the phone getting gaurds at sam, their orders where not to let jason anywhere near the house. 


	6. Chapter 6 it begins

Sam got home, their was a reason why she didn't want the gaurds because they'd tell them what she was doing. While sam was argueing and throwing punches with elizabeth. Sam was already knowing how things were going to happen and what her next move was. She was going to do what she does best, and run. When her and ali got to where they were going to go, sam was going to call them and tell them. Alexis first most than the others. She was getting a new cell with a secure line so no one can get the call. She knew once elizabeth told jason, hell was going to come down on sam, and she didn't need it nor did ali. Ali was asleep in her bassenet. Sam was packing up ali's things, formula, dipers, clothes and a few toys. Sam took them out to the car and ran back in and started packing her stuff. Sam wrote down on a piece of paper the numbers she would need which included Alexis, Carly, quartermaines and emily's. She picked up her current cell and wrote a message and displayed because they would be their soon. Sam grabbed her bag and took it outside. Sam picked up ali and placed her in her carseat she grabbed the cell placing and they went into the living room. Sam placed the cell on the table turned the lights off and left. She placed ali in the car and she got in the front seat. She took a deep breath and started the car.

Sonny had called alexis to tell her what had happen and to be prepared for whats about to happen. Alexis tried sam's cell but she got voicemail. Sonny was getting ready because jason's plane would be landing within the hour. Sonny had asked the gaurds to call when they got their. lucky was working, if anything went down at sam's place he would be the officer that gets their first. Carly and Jax was set to go if anything was to happen, if something went down they would grab ali and get her out. Alexis and nik were with kristina and molly. And emily was at the airport waiting on jason to arrive. she would call when his plane landed.

Sonny had gotten the call from the gaurds saying no one was home at sam's so sonny drove over to her house calling carly on the way. He was talking to her when the walked into the house. He turend the lights on. and got off the phone with carly and called emily.

"is jason in town?"

"nope, sould be any minute"

"ok call me as soon as it lands" they hung up. and sonny started to hear a phone ring. He looked at the cell on the table ring. Sonny went over to it and saw that it was carly.

"carly?"

"sonny is that you, why are you on sam's phone or did i call the wrong number"

"no its sam phone it was ringing on the table."

"where is she?"

"theres no sign of her or her car. Some of her clothes but alot of ali's stuff are gone."

"do you think she went on the run"

"i wouldn't doubt it, thats what sam does. im staying here to see if jason shows up or sam comes back"

"ok keep me posted." they hung up as well.

sonny sat down on the couch waiting until he got the call from emily. They were on the way to the ph. Emily had made it sound as if she was talking to nik. Sonny called carly to let her know that jason was in town. Emily dropped off jason at home and left after seeing elizabeth in the penthouse. Elizabeth had asked if her and jason could talk alone. Emily agreed and she knew exactly what she was going to tell him. So emily went to meet up with nik and alexis.

"jason your not going to like what i got to tell you" she pushed back her hair showing the shiner that carly and sam both left.

"what happened to you"

"carly and sam"

"what why they hit you, hell why they together they don't like each other"

"thats not true anymore, they are friends"

"but that doesn't explain why they hit you"

"sam and i got into a fight over her baby"

"what baby?"

"she gave birth to a baby girl a week ago."

"she was pregnant?"

"Yap, and i take it that you didn't know"

"no i didn't"

"well ya, well anyways after we lunged at each other jax and sonny pulled us apart and thats when carly took a swing"

"sonny is in on this"

"yes actully, they are pretty close from what ive heard, she been saying with him till the baby was born, also said that shes been making her rounds at the pcpd"

"what, that doesn't sound like sam"

"well while we were fighting she admitted to sleeping with lucky"

jason was in shock he couldn't believe sam wouldn't tell him she was pregnant especially since she wasn't suppose to have any. He was also in shock that the people he held close kept this from him. Was it payback for him not telling them about baby jake. he grabbed his keys

"were you going"

"sam's" and he slammed his door and headed to sam's.

Sam heart was pounding. She looked in her rearview window, worried they'd catch up with her and take her back home. Ali was asleep in the backseat. She was doing all this for her baby. It wasn't the fear of jason's lifestyle that kept her away from jason. It was jason and what he had become. IF he was the sam guy she meet all those years ago. she would of ran to him first and jumped in his arms and told him he was going to be a daddy but now she feared him and what he would do to her, he wouldn't think twice before jumping into his daughter's life. Sam didn't want elizabeth anywhere near her daughter, giving her a chance to turn her against sam.

sonny had gotten the call that jason was on his way from a gaurd staking out his place. sonny prepare himself when he heard arguing outside. Sonny got up and walked to the door.

"Its ok let him in"

"where's sam sonny?"

"she's not here"

"where is she"

"honestly i don't know, she was gone by the time i got here"

"why aren't you looking for her?"

"Because she is running jason, she wants you away from her, who am i to stop that?"

"what about my daughter"

"why didn't you tell me"

"she asked me not to jason, she doesn't want what you have become or elizabeth anywhere near ali"

"ali?"

"allison alexis mccall, your daughter"

jason punched him.

"i will fine her and when i do theirs hell to pay" jason left. 


	7. Chapter 7 on the run

Sam knew it was just a matter of time before jason found her. He had come close a couple of times when she was running on the east coast when she was just starting out on the run. But now sam was going on One Year. Sam was tired of running and everytime she talked to someone back in port charles they'd tell her to come home, they'd all still help her. When things got really lonely sam thought about going back but than ali would move or cry or make a noise and she'd remember why she left in the first place. Sam feared jason. Especially now. Things were getting rough and sam needed to find a place to settle down because she needed to get a job, the money was wearing thin. Sonny offered to trasfer her money into an account anywhere in the states but sam said no to him, because the money transfer could be traced and she didn't want anyone to know where she was. She called everyone maybe once every 2 weeks or when she would arrive in a new town. 50 new towns in a year. And that wasn't counting the ones she drove through.

Sam had reach a small town in new mexico. That she had manage to stay more than 2 weeks in. She found a job as a bartender and had a small room she could stay in above the bar where she had ali, and had a monitor at the bar to let her know when she woke up and cried and when she needed to go check on her. When one of the other waitress's were on break they would go up their and play with ali and help take care of her. Sam had started getting use to the place and people, making friends. When one day on her day off she got a call from someone being very vague and cold saying we know where you and your daughter are. Sam got scared and took her money and her baby girl and left again. This time she got a plane ticket and went to hawaii. 

When she reach hawaii she called sonny and told him what happen and that she relocated yet again. Sonny was worried about sam. He knew sam wasn't doing good. A month went by with out anything disturbing showing up in her new life in the new town. Sam had a job as a manager of a hotel, that had a daycare and where they let sam live. Things could of been better there. Not to mention she was on the beach all the time and made good money. Normally no one from port charles would call sam, it was always sam calling them. but this time Carly called her. Sam was at work but answered anyways

"carly everything ok?"

"ya i htought i would give you some good news"

"what?"

"jason has called the search off you, and is giving up you can come back home"

"thats great carly but im not coming back, ive made a life for me here"

"i miss you sam"

"i miss all you to but its to risky to come back to port charles plus that is what jason wants me to do and i won't, maybe when you guys take vacations you guys can come visit me, i mean i do live on a beach and all"

"samantha mccall where are you?"

"im sorry carly can't tell you unless you are visiting me"

"not fair, well i got to go, call me soon"

"ok will" they hung up and a huge relief was lifed off of sam. She didn't have to worry about Jason finding her in hawaii. Sam could really relax and by a house here. 


	8. Chapter 8 missing what was

Sam was loving living in hawaii but it still never felt like home. Her and ali were hitting 5 year on living in hawaii. Sam never fell in love again. She was isolated from everyone here on the island. She worked all the time and spent the rest where her now 6 year old daughter. Alexis and her sisters had been the only ones to come and visit Sam but that was back when ali was 3. She missed her family and friends in port charles. The contact between her and the others became near to none over the last few years. They would send emails or talk every once inawhile. She was missing them. but it was mostly emails unless it was alexis who was the only one who she talked to on the phone. Sam made up her mind. Her and ali were going to go back to port charles. Ali was old enough that now if she wanted to know her father she could and sam wouldn't stop her but sam still wouldn't let jason won't be having ali live with him. Sam had found out from a long email from carly that he and elizabeth weren't together and that elizabeth was back with lucky yet again. carly has had a little girl who is 4 now. Sam told only alexis that she was going home. she was going to let everyone else find out that she was back in town.

sam was on the plane back to port charles ali was asleep next to her. She had talked to alexis and the house was still sam and alis and they woudl be living their once again. alexis had gone and cleaned the place up a little. It wasnt to bad but still did. When sam plane landed she took a cap to her home. she unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights. It was night time in port charles and so sam would go to alexis first time inthe morning. sam was carring ali and the cap driver put sams bags on the porch sam paid the driver and took ali and put ali in sam's bed. They needed to buy a new bed for ali's room seeings how she can't stay in a crib. Sam went back downstairs and got the bags and took them in. Sam took the bags upstairs and unpacked and then went downstairs and looked around the house. She saw a note from alexis saying welcome home. sam smiled and hope this was the right desicion. sam turned the lights off and went up to bed.

the next morning sam woke up and her and ali got ready and went to alexis for breakfast. They got caught up and ali was spending the day with alexis and her aunts. while sam went shopping for a new car, grocerys and a new bed for ali. Sam had manage to do all that with out anyone seeing her that she knew. Sam sat her house up before she got hungry and wanted to shock people. So she went to kelly's where mike was behind the counter.

"are my eyes deceving me at my old age?" mike said coming out from behind the counter and hugged sam.

"hi mike"

"well i never thought i would see you ever again"

"i couldn't stay away, no ones food compared to yours" they laughed and sam order some late lunch while her and mike caught up still no one came into kellys sam asked where everyone was. and he said same place they always are. Sam offered to pay mike for the food but he said no. so same thanked him and left. She went to the coffee house. and went in. Milo was standing gaurd and smiled at sam, while sam order a frap and waited on it while talking to milo.

"is sonny in his office?"

"yes he is"

"will i be able to see him"

"i dunno"

"come on milo, its me sam"

"i know he is going to have fit if i let you in"

"why, doesn't he want to see me"

"of course he does" her frap was delivered to her. it was on the house.

"ok but you got to let me introduced you"

"fine"

sam followed milo and waited outside the door while milo opened it.

"boss you have a visitor"

"im busy milio send them away"

"but boss the women threatens to hurt you searverly if you don't let her in"

"i don't care milo send her away"

"how dare you sonny corintho take my threats lightly" sam said walking in

sonny looked up and had to take a double look

"well well well look what the cat drag in, thank you milo" milo shut the door as sonny got up and hugged sam

"when did you get into town?"

"lst night"

"why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

"well i told alexis but i havent really talk to you guys much resently so i wanted to suprise you"

"were's ali?"

"shes spending time with her grandmother and aunties" sam smiled

"well how dare you come by here and not bring her hold old is she now 4 or 5?"

"nope 6 and she is a pistol"

"do you expect less your her mother"

"haha, why don't you come by ill make dinner for everyone"

"ok sounds good" they hugged again and sam was leaving

"bye sonny"

"im glad your back sam" said sonny. sam smiled and walked out the door and headed to the metrocourt if she knew sonny at all carly already knew she was in town. the reunion with carly involved alot of screaming nad hugging and drinks. Carly was so excited to have sam back. She was planning a bunch of htings for them to do. Sam invited her and jax and the boys to her place for supper. so everyone was going to be their at sam's so she went to get more food for the party. 


	9. Chapter 9 fresh start

Everyone that sam had invited had showed up except for lucky and alexis. Alexis and ali were on their way, they had lost track of time at the park. It didn't shock that lucky didn't come because he was with her again and thier was no way she would of let him come to Sam's of all peoples. Everyone was out back as sonny took over cooking. Jax was bugging sonny by asking him if he needed help and then giving unasked for advise, nik was just standing with the other guys trying to keep the peace. Sam was sitting down talking to carly and emily and laughing at the boys about how childish they were acting.. carly leaned really close into sam so that the boys couldn't hear.

"so whats going on with you and sonny?"

"nothing"

"oh come on, we can see it" emily added

"their is nothing going on girls, we are just friends"

"riiiight" carly said

carly and emily laughed. sam heard the door open from inside the house and looked and stood up and was alexis walking in with ali. Ali let go of alexis hand and took off towards sam.

"HI MOMMY"

ali jumped into sams arm and hugged her tight.

"hey babygirl" she let ali go. "what you go thier?"

"a gift for you, grandma alexis helped me out"

"oh she did, did she" sam smiled back at alexis. "welcome on lets sit down and let me open it"

sam unwrapped it and saw that it was a black picture frame with a picture of Alexis, kristina, molly and ali. That sam could tell was taken today.

"Why thank you, i love it" sam looked up at alexis. "thanks mom"

alexis just smiled. sam turned to ali.

"ok ali i have some people for you to meet"

"ok mommy" sam pulled ali onto her lap setting the picture on the table next to her. She started with the boys.  
"that is Nikolas he is your cousin"

"hi"

"well nice to met you allison"

"call me ali"

everyone laughed they could all tell that was sam's daughter.

"ok the next man thats sonny corinthos"

"hi, ive heard about you"

"is that a good thing or a bad thing you have heard about me ali?"

"good"

sam smiled at sonny and he smiled back.

"the next one is jax"

"hi ali"

"your prince charming aren't you, like in the stories mommy tells me aren't you" jax smiled.

"i wouldn't say that but thank you" sonny snickered everyone else was smiling.

"ok now thats emily, she is married to nik and she is also your aunt"

"hi"

"then thats carly, she is married to jax"

"darn, you married prince charming, lucky women"

carly laughed. "ya i am very lucky" sam put her arms around ali and looked at alexis.

"where is kristina and molly"

"Viola is on her way here to drop them off"

"same with latisha"

"great, why don't you go play in the yard while you wait for the food"

"ok mommy" ali gave a kiss to sam on the cheek and slide of her lap and went to play.

"you have a great kid sam" said carly

"we can so tell she is your kid" sonny said

"whats that suppose to mean?"

"she is only 6 and she has your attuide and humor and doesn't hold anything back"

"funny"

they all had a great time, all the kids got along great. which was a good thing. Because they would be spending alot of time together. they all moved inside when it started to rain. Sam had been in the kitchen while sonny and ali and alexis were in the living room. Sam was cleaning up. Alexis had gone into the kitchen and told sam that she was leaving. Sam hugged he and finished what she was doing which took about an hour. Through out that hour she had heard laughter coming from ali and sonny in living room but now it was silent. When sam wiped her hands off she walked into the living room to find sonny and ali asleep on the couch. Ali head was on sonnys lap and she was curled up with his jacket over her and sonny was laying with his head on his arm propped up on the arm of the couch. sam went into the kitchen made her some tea and a camera she and went and sat down in the chair and watched them after taking a picture and hiding the camera. her heart melted. She noticed sonny start to move and wake up and he looked down at ali and looked up and sam was smiling.

"why didnt you wake me up"

"you to looked so sweet together. i couldn't

sam sat her tea down and stood up. sonny watched her.

"here let me take her upstairs so you can leave sonny." sam said taking his jacket of ali.

"oh so your kicking me out"

"no i just figured you leave''

"well why don't i take her to her room and then decided"

"ok"

sam back up so sonny could get a good hold of her and watched as he carried her up to her room. Sam grabbed her tea and sat down on the couch after throwing his jacket in the chair. A few minutes later she heard sonny coming back down. He looked at the back of sam's head as he walked down the stairs. he walked around and sat down next to sam.  
"does this mean your staying?" she looked at him. Into his deep brown eyes.

"unless you want me to go"

"no" she sat her tea down "just a little bit longer sonny" she snuggled up next to him her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach and sonny put his arm around her. Sam sat their listening to his heartbeat. and sonny took in the moment. it had been a long time since they shared a moment like this. it was a different lifetime for both of them. They both have changed since they were a couple. Sonny enjoyed this alot. He never noticed just how much he had missed and wanted sam in his life. They sat their for what seemed like hours. Sonny was the first to break the silence.

"its getting late i should go"

"ya" sam said softly as she was looking up at him. she sat up. "ill walk you out" she stood first and walked to the door with sonny. she opened it for him and leaned against it. Sonny put his jacket on and walked out of the door. he stopped infront of sam and turned to her.

"i had a great time today sam"

"ya me to, and i think ali really likes you"

"she is a great kid sam, you have done a great job with her"

"thanks sonny"

their eyes were locked and neither one was moving.

"im glad you came home, i missed you alot"

"i missed you t..."

sonny had kissed her. Sams body leaned into his. As they kissed. Sam want sonny and sonny wanted sam but neither new exactly what to do next. Memories of how things use to be flashed between them while the kissed and remembered how they were together. FInally sonny broke the kiss. leaving sam breathless.

"good night sam"

"goodnight sonny"

sam watched him walk away before shutting the door and turning of the lights and watched an old classic movie on tv. Sonny watched sam from outside before getting in his car and leaving. 


	10. Chapter 10 painful regret

Sam was working for carly and jax again as the manger of the metrocourt. This way sam could still spend as much as she needed with ali. Which wasn't much because being back in Port Charles Ali had become the little popular one. If it wasn't kristina and molly it was michael, morgan and Olivia or sonny himself. They all loved spending time with Ali. Sam loved seeing Sonny with Ali. Seeing them together made her heart melt every time. But sam still wasn't quite sure what was going on between her and sonny yet. They haven't been dating, but their was the occastional kiss here and there and they spent alot of time together, kinda like a family, but sam was still not sure what they were so sam still tells everyone just friends. Sam had seen Jason once since they been back but he didn't see her because she turned and walked the other direction before he could. Other than that she didn't see him. She wasn't even sure anyone told him she was back in town and its been almost a week now. Sam was at kellys one day eatting lunch like normal waiting on Ali to join her for desert. She had spent the morning with kristina and molly and after the desert sam was taking her to the park to meet up with michael, morgan and olivia. Sam was sitting thier eatting her basket of fries when she saw him walk in. He hadn't noticed her yet because his back was to her. Sam stayed quite hoping that jason wouldn't see her. She wasn't prepared for this. jason had ordered food from mike before turning around and seeing sam. Sam was looking down as she at her fries. Prayign that jason wouldn't come over but not to her lucky he did.

"hi sam"

sam looked up at him not saying a word

"i didn't know you were back in town"

"yap"

he looked at her and could tell she was uncomfortable

"are you ever going to talk to me?"

"no, not if i don't have to why do you think i haven't seen you in over what is it now 6 years hell amost 7 because i never talked to you since the day i left,"

"which i don't understand why you wouldn't talk to me"

sam rolled her eyes. "well if you didn't know than your a bigger idiot than i thought"

"be mad at me all you want sam, that doesn't excuse you from hiding the fact that we have a child together and you took of running"

"well if you were the man i fell in love with that i wanted to have family with i wouldn't of run, but you changed jason and not for the good, you scared me, for the first im i was with you i didn't feel safe, so i wasn't about to put that type of fear into an helpless baby"

"why you come back now?"

"i missed my family"

"were family sam"

"no we are not, we haven't been a family for a long time jason, you are just the father of my child nothing more and nothing less"

"fine be that way sam"

"i will be this way, because im still mad at you jason"

"ya ok, i can't change that, so where is our daughter"

"MY daughter is on her way here"

"rather you like it or not she is mine to"

"not if hse doesn't want to be"

"sam stop this"

"stop what"

"being such a"

"such a what?"

"bitch"

"sam"

"what jason"

"stop acting this way, i want us to work things out sam"

"work up out jason?"

"us"

"i can't do us jason"

"why not"

just then in walked sonny with ali. ali ran into sam's arms.

"hey baby" sonny was worried what htey walked in on. "what are you doing with ali sonny?"  
sonny looked at sam.

"i was over at alexis's signing some stuff for kristina, when alexis asked if i would bring her because she had to go to work"

"thank you"

"mommy who this?"

sam and sonny looked at jason.

"thats jason"

"is he a friend like sonny and prince charming?"

"prince charming?" asked sonny

"jax"

sonny mouth oh. jason was just taken back by his daughter.

"no sweety, he's not"

"well hi jason nice to meet you" she looked at sam. "can i go get cookies from mike"

"sure make sure you say thanks" ali ran and jumped in one of the counter chairs and mike gave her a cookies and milk. Sam looked down. in the awkwardness that had befalled them. sonny was the first to bail. He kissed her forehead.

"bye sam, jason i need you to stop by the office later a few things you need to sign"

"ok, ill come over after i leave here" with that sonny left leaving jason and sam alone.

"is he why you can't do us"

"no"

"what was that"

"nothing were just friends jason, he has helpped me through everything"

"then why can't you do us?"

"because i still hurt after all these years it still hurts jason. You might be able to move on and deal quickly but i dont, it hurts to think of what we had and what happened to us jason, i still hurts"

"but i love you and we have a child together sam"

"you think you love me, like you thought you loved elizabeth, things didn't work out for you guys so why not just go be with the other mother of your child, i don't think so jason"

"no i have always loved you, theirs no denying that sam, all we ever wanted was a child of our own and we have that now"  
"no jason, i have that. and we both didn't want that, while i was wanting my life, a child and you all you were wanting was the what if... what if i was with liz and my son, what if things would work out between us, while knowing i was doing my damnest to make you happy which was never achieve and i honestly don't think you ever loved me jason, i think you saw me as the woman who warmed your bed at night while you were longing after someone else"

"sam i never thought of you that way, you were more than someone who i shared a bed with"

"it didn't feel that way jason especially towards the end"

"alot of things went wrong at the end sam but can we try and get passed it for the sake of our child"

sam looked at him trying to see if he was playing her or not.

"jason i can't right now, i need time, and i hope you understand that"

sam stood up.

"when i see you around town am i allowed to stop and say hi to you and ali"

"i think that will be nice"

jason watched as sam walked to the counter and kissed alis cheek. they talked to mike for a second and then headed towards the door.

"bye sam, bye ali" said jason

sam stopped and both her and ali turned around. sam smiled.

"what to come to the park with us?"

"ya do you?" ali said with a huge smiled. Ali still didn't know that the man before her was her father.

"i wish i could but i got to work, maybe some other time?"

"we'd like that. wouldn't we sweety"

"yes we would, bye jason"

sam smiled as ali walked out the door.

"bye sam"

"bye jason" sam turned around and follow ali.

jason never looked back on the past or anything in that nature but he was having a huge regret on letting sam walk out of his life. Hopefully he could win her over again and they can be the family they dreamt of together. 


	11. Chapter 11 truth is revealed

Sam had never told ali that jason was her father. Ali never asked about her father either. Sam and jason had been spending some time together but not much. most of the time they were talking about ali or spending time with ali together. Jason wanted to tell ali that he was her father but sam wasn't sure about it right now. But if sam wasn't working, with ali or jason she was with sonny. She didn't know how to explain her and sonny. They spend time together and had an occasional kiss but neither one of them pushed it further. Sam wasn't sure what she really felt for sonny, if it was just old feelings or was she falling all over again. But then there is jason. The more time she spent with him and watched him with their child who was made with so much love at the time, and her heart melt and the love was their and it was getting harder and harder to deny jason of the family he wanted. Sam was so confused and didn't know what to do. But she knew that she had to find out what was going on with her and sonny and had to tell ali that jason was her father. So after a long morning at metrocourt sam went home. She listened to the messages on the machine and sonny wanted dinner tonight. sam called him back and agreed to it. This might be the chance sam has been waitign for to find out whats happening between them. Sam had arranged it where Ali would be staying the night with alexis and the girl. Alexis had picked up ali on her way home so sam was all alone in her house. It was about 3 in the afternoon and sam had to be at sonny at 9 so she had time. Sam went upstairs and took a long hot bath. she got out after awhile and put a robe on. She did her hair it was easier to do now than later. she grabbed some polish and went downstiars turning on the radio and started painting her toe nails. She finished her nails and went to the kitchen and pourd herself a glass of wine and headed back to the living room when their was a knock on the door. She sat her glass on the table and walked to the door. She saw through the glass that it was jason and she opened the door.

"hey, i wasn't expecting to see you today"

"hey sam, i was wondering if you and ali was wanting to go to the park today"

"oh im sorry jason, ali isn't here"

"when will she be home?"

"not till tomorrow, she is staying the night with alexis"

"oh, i knew i should of called"

"im sorry jason"

jason noticed sam's hair and realized she was looking good like she was going out.

"you going some place?"

"i have dinner plans tonight, wanna come in"

"sure, oh dinner plans with anyone we know?"

sam looked down not saying anything as she shut the door.

"oh sonny"

"ya im so sorry, if i have known i would of waited for ali to go over to alexis"

jason sat down on the couch and sam sat down next to him.

"its ok sam, do you mind if i ask you a question"

"ya sure ask away" she siad taking a drink out of her wine glass

"whats going on between you and sonny"

sam sat her glass down.

"i don't know i was planning on finding out tonight"

"do yo love him?" jason looked over at sam. sam looked at him.

"no"

"you sure?"

"i care about him jason a lot but i don't know if i'd let myself love him again"

jason looked down and sam put her hand underneath his head and lifted his head. "you ok?"

"ya, um i should go ill call" jason got up and headed for the door

"jason wait" sam was up just as fast

sam got inbetween the door and him and could see the hurt in his eyes. and her heart ached for him. She looked up into his eyes.

"im sorry jason i truely am"

"don't be sam its all my fault that this happened in the first place"

he tried to go around her but sam stepped infront of him.

"sam, let me leave"

"not like this"

"sam i can't be here right now"

"why, is it because i care for sonny"

"no, i knew you did"

"then what"

"its because i want you sam, i'm fighting everything inside of me to stop myself from kissing you"

sam wasn't expecting that.

"see thats why i can't be here with you sam"

he tried moving around her and she stopped him again.

"sam move"

sam didn't say anything she just looked up into jason's eyes and he looked back at hers. They couldn't fight the feeling and emotion that flowed between them. Before either knew it their lips were meeting. Sams arms went around jasons neck and wrapped around him and jason pulled her body close to his as they kissed each other like they once did many years ago. Jason pushed sam up against the wall. Kissing her neck. Sam bite her bottom lip as she remembered what it was like to be touch by jason and she lost all control as their lips meet again. The passion between them ignited. as jason picked her up and carried her to the couch. He layed her softly on the couch before laying next to her. his hand traced her face before gently kissing her lips. Soon her robe came off along with jason's clothes and they made love. Neither one forgetting what the other one liked. Sam layed their her head on jason's chest covered in a blanket. She layed thier listening to his heart beat. Jason was playing with her hair. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking but he had no clue. He didn't know sam like he use to. Sam looked at the clock and it was 8. Jason caught her looking at the clock.

"you have to go don't you"

"ya but not yet" she said looking up at him and giving him a kiss before laying her head on his chest again. holding on to him tight. jason wrapped his arms around her holding her. they layed thier for awhile before they got up. sam put her robe back on and jason got dressed. she walked him to the door. he kissed her.

"bye sam"

"bye jason"

with that he turned and walked out the door. Sam shut the door behind him leaning against it before going upstairs to finish getting ready. Jason knew he had something with sam but didn't know what is happen next. Sam finish getting ready adn headed to sonny when she walked through his front door she was 20 minutes late. When she walked into the living room he was on the phone taking care of business. sam smiled at sonny as she walked to the terrace doors and opened them and walked out on to it. she leaned agains the stone wall looking out onto sonnys land. she was off in her own little world remembering the time she just spent with jason. Was sam's heart still with jason or was it just something else. sam was thinking. She didn't know if she should tell sonny. if she did would he be mad? what would happen. Sam jumped when sonny touched her shoulder.

"sorry i was late sonny, i got distracted"

"its ok, that gave me time to finish up a few business deals"

he kissed her cheek and sam smiled at him. SHe looked at sonny but the feelings the felt had subsided was this due to jason or was she just realizing that this can't be more than a friendship.

"you ok sam?"

"ya of course"

"ok well lets go eat" he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dining room. During eatting sam had been quite, normal she did all the talking but sonny did it this time. He noticed her playing with her food.

"everything ok sam?"

she looked up at sonny.

"ya of course"

"are you sure?"

sam didn't know what to say. her heart was being torn in to different directions. She also didn't know if she should tell sonny about sleeping with jason or not. Sam didn't konw anything. Sam looked at sonny and sonny could tell their was something wrong.

"Sam just tell me"

"i can't do this sonny, im sorry" she put her napkin and fork down and she got up and left the room. Sonny took off after her.

"sam wait"

"sonny i can't"

sonny caught up to her and grabbed her arm stopping her and making her look at him. She had tears rolling down her face.  
"sam tell me whats wrong"

she tried to get free. but couldn't

"let go sonny"

"not till you tell me whats wrong"

she ripped her arm out of his hands.

"I CAN'T DO US SONNY"

they were out side and she was yelling tears rolling down her face.

"sam just calm down and tell me why"

"BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH HIM"

it took sonny a moment to catch what she said.

"who jason?"

"yes, im so sorry sonny, i never ment to, im such a horrible person"

sonny walked up to her. he thought that what she said would change things for him but it didn't

"your not a horrible person sam, your just confused"

sonny pulled sam into a hug and sam was all confused. she looked up at sonny, and he moved her hair out of her face and wipped away the tears. He leaned in and kissed her. Sam didn't understand. She was lost and didn't know what to do but it felt right kissing him but it felt right kissing and being with jason as well. she broke the kiss.

"sam its all going to be ok, i always knew you loved jason deep down and it was just a matter of time before you realized it"  
"but i love you too sonny"

they both froze when sam said that.

"i got to go"

sam headed towards her car again this time getting in and driving away. Sonny standing thier in shock. Sam drove home, she'd been crying again. she got inside she never turned any lights on and went up to her room shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it and slid down it crying into the night.

the next morning after ali got home sam and here went to the park and then went to the docks and sat down and talked.

"what do you think of jasons sweetheart"

"i like him but he doesn't talk much" sam laughed.

"why mommy?"

"well theirs something i need to tell you about jason"

"what are you guys dating?"

"no sweety, its more complicated then that"

"ok"

"jason well he well" this was hard. "he is your father ali"

"jason is my daddy?"

"yes"

ali laid agains her mother as they looked out inot the habor.

"does this mean were going to be a family mommy?"

"i dont know sweet heart maybe we will just have to wait and see"

"ok"

they sat their looking out in silence. 


	12. Chapter 12 fighting for her affection

A few days had passed and Sam hadn't talked much with either Jason or Sonny. This was Sam's first day off from work in a really long time. Sam sat in the window of her home looking out into the scene that fell behind her house. You could see the harbor in the distance and it was so relaxing just to look at it. Sam had a nice warm cup of coffee in her hands as she stared out into the yard. She was home alone. It was Ali's first day at her new school. Sam had turned of her cell because she didn't want to get called into Metrocourt on the count of either Carly and Jax not being avalible. Sam didn't move or turn her head when she heard a knock on the front door.

"COME IN" she yelled not moving from her location. She heard the door open. "I'm in the living room" She still didn't know who it was that came to visit her.

Jason walked into the living room and looked at her. A smile came acrossed his face. He noticed that the house was silent and he was guessing Ali wasn't home. Jason and Sam haven't talked since they slept together and things were ackward between him, sonny and sam. Because both men were best friends and in love with the Sam woman who loved them both as well. Sam had a feeling of who it was when there was silence. That was one thing that gave him away the lack of talking. Sam could also always feel his presence when he was close enough to touch.

"Wheres Ali, its to quite if she is here" Jason said finally speaking.

Sam laughed because jason was talking about it being to quite. She turned her head for the first time since he arrived and looked at him. She could help but admire him. His short spiked blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. She smiled at him. "She is at school, today was her first day."

"Wow, I didn't know she started school already, Michael and Morgan don't start till next week."

"Your telling me, she is growing up so fast" Sam felt Jason's presences lingering close so she looked back out the window. Silence fallen over them for a while. Sam finally broke the silence. "She knows Jason?"

Jason was confused by what Sam had said. "Who knows what?"

Sam sighed and turned her head she could see Jason out of the corner of her eye and he was leaning on the back of the chair. Jason was looking down at the ground. "Ali knows she is your daughter."

Jason looked up and was shocked. "You told her, when, why?"

Sam could barely heard him. "a couple days ago Jason, I told her because she needed to know the truth."

Silence took them over yet again as Jason was finding it hard to think of what to say. "How she take it?" he finally mused

Sam smiled and turned and actully looked at him. "She took it well, she really likes you Jason."

"She is a great kid, Did she asked alot of questions" he asked wanting to know all.

"No just one" sam simply said.

"which was?" Jason's curiousity was getting the best of him.

"If we were going to be a family now?" Sam looked him in the eyes.

Jason looked back into Sam's eyes trying to read her thoughts, but he was unsuccessful. Truth was he couldn't read her anymore. She was a close book that was hiding what laid deep down. "What did you tell her?" he asked suddenly.

Sam looked down. "I told her the truth, I told her that I didn't know." Sam looked up to Jason who was suddenly standing right infront of her.

"We can be a family Sam just like we dreamt of all those years ago" Jason was hoping Sam thought the same.

"Jason I don't know if we can be a family in that way."

"Why not Sam, why can't we be the family I know we both want to be more than anything" Jason lifed Sam's face to maker her look at him. He could now see Sam. She had love, pain and hurt written in her eyes.

"Because even though I love you Jason and I really do, but how do we get past all the pain and hurt we both caused each other over the years and what about sonny?" Sam was fighting back the tears.

"I know that we have said and done things to eachother that we may never forget. but we can use them and get passed them and be together. We may not be like we use to be but we can still have something great Sam. As for Sonny, i know you care about him Sam. Sonny and I have an understanding that you are the one who makes the choose who you want to be with Sam. Its not going to change our friendship with each other. We know the other one will hurt for a little bit but will get over it in time. But that won't stop me from hoping you choose me and not him. Because I love you Samantha Mccall and I always will. That is one thing that has never changed. My love for you will last for the rest of my life. Let me show you the future and family we can be."

Sam was shocked by Jason's decloration. Sam had tears rolling down her eyes. Jason leaned down and kissed her. This is was filled with love and emotion. The kiss was something that they both missed from each other so much. Yes they slept together but that wasn't as intamit as this was. Jason then pulled her into a hug. Sam's head was on his chest tears still streaming from her eyes. "I'm so confused Jason, my mind telling me one then and my heart is telling me another."

"I know Sam, i want you to know im not going to go anywhere even if its just as Ali's father im always going to care about you and what happens to you" jason gave her a small squeeze letting her know he ment it.

"What do we do till I do decide, Jason, because I don't know who or what im going to choose or do?" sam said looking up at him.

"We take things slow, rebuild from the ground up, during that time, spend more time with you and my daughter as a family till you know waht you really want and when that time comes we will work out the details.

"Do you really think we can do this Jason?" sam asked lookign at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think I know we can" he smiled down at her.

Sam couldn't help but smile back at him. "Are you busy today?"

"not really im suppose to go into work for a bit but other than that i had nothing planned. why?" Jason still had a hold of Sam.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me and that way you could be here when Ali gets home from school and tells us how her first day was," Sam said walking over and taking a drink out of her cup which was now cold. Sam hated nothing more than cold coffee.

"I'd love that Sam let me just call Sonny and push the meeting back to later tonight" he pulled out his phone.

"Great ill go get us come coffee and check my messages" Sam walked out and was in the kitchen looking at her cellphone as it turned back on and she pourd her and Jason coffee. To Sam's relief there was no messages from the Metro-court. There was one from alexis telling her to come over for dinner. Sam walked out of the kitchen. Her phone was in her hand as she juggled carrying both cups. She set down Jason's cup on the table and then set her phone done on it as well. She took her cup and sat back on the couch watching Jason as he stood with his back to her talking to Sonny. Sam couldn't help but stare at his butt. Jason could see Sam checking out his butt in the reflection of window. He smiled as he shut his phone.

"Like what you see?" Jason asked as he turned around smiling. Sam couldn't hide it and she smiled.

"Oh just a little. Those jeans just don't do that butt justuce Jason"

they both laughed as Jason set his phone next to her and took a drink of his coffee before sitting down next Sam on the couch. "So what you wanna do today?"

"well lets just stay in and relax and watch movies Jason. Something simple but something we both love to do" she looked at him before setting her empty coffee cup down.

"Sounds great" jason said as they smiled at eachother.

They spent the next hour talking about whats been going on and laughing at the stupidest things before they turned on the TV and started watching a classic movie that was on. Jason and Sam were laying on the couch covered up in a blacket that was warming them up. Sam was laying on her back while Jason was on his side with his arms wrapped around her holding her close to his body. They move had ended and another was getting ready to start as Jason and Sam stared into each others eyes. Jason's hand ran along her face.

"I have missed this so much Sam,"Jason leaned over to her lips and gave her a gently kiss.

"Me to, I always felt so safe in your arms Jason" This time Sam gave him a gently kiss.

As they layed there togteher they kept giving kisses not long passionate ones but short loving ones. Soon the kissing turned into longer, deeper kisses. Soon there was a knock on the door with out moving from there location Sam yelled come in. The first thing Sam saw was roses. She set up and saw Sonny.

"Hey Sam since my meeting with Jason was cancelled i wanted to know if..." Sonny stoped in his tracks when he saw Jason. "well you have other plans so ill just talk to you later"

"Sonny wait" Sam yell out after him. Shocking both Sonny and Jason. "Are those for me?"

Sonny had almost forgotten the roses. "Ya they are, but i really should be going so you to can have some time alone" he handed her the roses and was getting ready to walk off before he felt Sam's hand slip into his.

"Stay i think we all need to sit down and discuss things" Sam lead Sonny to the living room where Jason was. He was now sitting up on the couch. Sonny sat down in the chair that was empty. "I am going to go put these in some water, ill be right back" Sam left the two men alone in the Living Room. Both not speaking as it became very ackward in the room. Sam came back a few minutes later and sat on the couch next to jason but not close to him. Sam could tell there was weirdness in the room. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" sam screamed.

Both men were suprised by sudden outburst by Sam. Who was up and walking around. "Seeings how you two obviously aren't gong to start talking anytime soon So I guess that leaves me"

"well what do you want us to say Sam? Things are a little weird between all of us" said sonny. Jason looked from him to Sam.

"Thats my point. You two have been friends and partners well before I came along. I don't want to come between you, I want us all to get along and not have this weird vibe going on everytime we are all in the same room" sam declared throwing her hands up in frustartion.

"Sam the only way things are going to go back to normal is when you choose who you want to be with" Jason finally spoke up.

"But I can't I care about you both so deeply how do I choose?" Sam asked.

"Listen to your heart Sam" Sonny piped in.

"but my heart is torn between both of you"

Jason kept quite.

"well Sam maybe you should just take a break from both of us until you finally figure out who your heart belongs to!"

Sam didn't know what to say. "So what I don't see you until I choose or speak every once in awhile, Can you really stay away?" she looked at the men.

"If it helps yes" Sonny said getting up and leaving. Tears started to form in her eyes. Jason knew she was in pain.

Sam looked at Jason. tears now falling from her eyes. "Are you going to leave now to?"

"I will always be here for you Sam and you know that" Jason said as he pulled her into a hug comforting her.

_Maybe Sonny is doing this because he knows im going to choose Jason in the end._ Sam thought to herself as she left her self cry in his arms.


	13. Chatper 13 the final choice

_A/N: This will be the final Chapter hope you enjoyed it. I ran out of ideas for the story so i decided instead of forcing out more i would end it now before i ruin the story completely. Enjoy..._

It had been months since Sonny walked out of Sam's house. Sam took the step back from the men more Sonny than Jason. She couldn't cut all ties to Jason seeings how he was spending more time with his daughter. Sam talked every once in awhile to Sonny about how things were going and that was it. Sam hated the feeling of Sonny not in her life because he has been there for her for the last 9 years of her life. She expected him to be there and now it was distant. Sam had also been spending time with Jason. Just talking nothing else. There were not talk about the relationship, and no kisses or anything along that line. They were just parents to there daughter. Sam had been fighting her head and heart for the last few months as well. But finally it came to the agreement of who she wanted to be with. It should of been a simple choice from the beginning. Sam called the to men over to her house so she can tell them her final choice on who she wants to be with.

Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for them to show up. It was nerve racking to say the less. She kept going over in her head about this being the right choice than she heard it.

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK.

_Oh God, there here!_

Sam took a deep breath and stood up and walking towards the door and opened it. Both men stared at her. She gave a warm smile to them as they walked in kissing her cheek and walking ot the living room. Sam straighten her shirt before shutting the door and walking in after them.

"I am glad you both could make it, would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"I am good, but I do have to say, I was shocked to get the call to see me and Jason both here" said Sonny.

Jason shook his head to not wanting anything to drink.

"I have finally made the choice in who I really wanted to be with. The one who owns more than just a piece of my heart." Sam sat down on the arm of the chair across from Sonny who was on the couch and Jason who was in the other chair. Jason had a worried look on his face not knowing what Sam would say. But Sonny seemed calm and knew what was coming. "but there is one thing i would like to say before i tell you what im going to say. Just because I made my decision doesn't mean I want the other one out of my life. I want use to be like we use to be. Me with one of you and still friends with the other. I don't want some weird ackward space between us or anything happening to your guys friendship. Because that means more to me than being with either of you. I want you guys to promise me that what ever happens now we are always friends" sam looked between them.

"You know i will always be her for you and our daughter if you need me Sam" said Jason.

"You will always have me in your corner when you need me" sonny said.

"I hope you guys really mean that and arent just say that. I think you both know who im going to choose, its hard denying how I feel. So im choosing Jason." sam said.

a huge weight was taken off of Jason's shoulder as he couldn't help but smile. Sam got up and walked over to Sonny and hugged him.

"I knew you were going to pick him Sam, I knew you will realize what everyone else already knew" he smiled at her.

"You sure your ok with this? I ment what i said about us all being friends"

He kissed her forehead. "I ment it to, nothings going to change between the three of us. we will always be there no matter what. well im going to go and leave you to alone, tell Ali hi for me"

"I will, thanks Sonny for everything." they hugged again as Sam walked him to the door. he gave her a nother kiss on the cheeks before leaving her house.

Sam shut the door with a huge smile on her face. She ran into the living room into a Jason's arms. He picked her up and kissed her. "I love you so much Jason" she said smiling.

"I love you to Samantha Mccall, now we can be a family we always wanted to be"

they couldn't stop smiling and kissing each other. Their dreams were finally coming true. After all the years and all the hurt their promises to be a family stayed true. They were going to be something both wanted all there lives and they had a daughter and were in love. they couldn't ask for anything else.

**The end...**


End file.
